


Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf?

by chibi_nightowl



Series: Howling At the Moon [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Established Relationship, Halloween Costumes, Humor, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Urban Fantasy, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:21:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25096783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibi_nightowl/pseuds/chibi_nightowl
Summary: Dating a werewolf was hard.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: Howling At the Moon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817632
Comments: 25
Kudos: 338





	Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spazzTerror](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spazzTerror/gifts).



> Happy birthday, spazz! I know the prompt isn't _quite_ how you sent it to me (do you even remember it, sitting for so long in my Tumblr inbox?), but I rather like how this turned out.
> 
> Many thanks to the lovely txbookeater for the beta and Bumpkin for the brainstorm!
> 
> This can be read as a prequel to Call to Me (You Said My Name). It's now a series.

“So what are you going to be for Halloween?” Dick asked, apropos of nothing as far as Jason was concerned.

“Do I look like I’m ten?”

His brother gave him a nudge that on any other person would send them falling off the edge of the roof. Beneath his hood, Jason glared. This was why he hated partnering with anyone besides Tim. They’re all nosy assholes, each and every one of them. 

“I was just asking.” Dick shrugged, keeping his eyes trained on the warehouse they were staking out. “Seemed like something you would do this year now that you and Tim are dating.”

Now he was confused. “What does that have to do with anything?”

The look Dick shot him was incredulous to say the least. “You’re dating a werewolf. Don’t you know what that means?” 

Jason did now and was glad he was wearing his full hood tonight because if looks could kill, Dick was a dead man. “Don’t say it.”

“What? You don’t want to dress up as Little Red Riding Hood?” 

Of course he went there. Asshole.

He held out his arms, inviting inspection. “Name one part of me that is _little._ ”

Dick smirked. “Well, you do pack some awfully large guns. Compensating for something, Little Wing?”

The shove, when it came, was enough to send the older bird flying into the darkness below. Dickhead totally deserved it, even if he did laugh on the way down. 

This fucking family.

* * *

“So I heard you’re dressing up as Little Red Riding Hood for Halloween,” Steph announced as she all but flopped on the sofa where Jason had set up shop while waiting for Tim to get home from work. 

“Who the hell let you in here?”

“I have a key. And a security code.”

“Not anymore you don’t,” Jason grumbled, shoving Blondie’s legs off his lap.

“I heard that.” Tim’s former girlfriend and all around pain in his ass just puts them right back. “Anyway, I think it’s a great idea. Everyone always thinks Tim is the one who has to wear a skirt. It’d be nice to see you do it instead.”

Jason hung his head back and sighed in exasperation. “Why are you even asking this? I have no reason to dress up for Halloween. About the only thing I plan to do that night is lock my door and go on patrol.”

“Oh, you’re no fun.” Blondie frowned at him. “Tim has this nice house in the suburbs that you’re clearly taking advantage of now and you’re not even going to help him pass out candy?” 

“Does he even do that?” They’re still new enough in their relationship that Jason didn’t know a lot about Tim’s holiday habits. This was the first one actually, since they decided dating was a thing they both wanted to try.

He was still highly amused by the mouth swab Tim subjected him to before he’d even kiss him. A born werewolf, he ran the risk of infecting others through his saliva, but only if the other person had the genetic mutation that made them susceptible to it. Not many did; however, Tim being Tim, he refused to take that chance and Jason didn’t exactly feel like howling at the moon once a month.

Not that Tim did much of that either. There was a reason his backyard butted up against state park land. Running and hunting was more his speed. 

“Sometimes. Depends on the amount of sleep he’s had, his caseload, and the moon.” 

All valid reasons.

“Doesn’t mean I need to come over here and do it too. Besides, Tim doesn’t advertise he’s a werewolf. So wouldn’t my being Red Riding Hood be a clue to someone who doesn’t need to know?” Like Ra’s. Tim was adamant about the old creeper never finding out about his ability to shift.

Steph kicked him. “You’re taking all the fun out of this.” 

“Wah, wah.”

* * *

The thing was, Jason didn’t actually mind dressing up for Halloween. He liked kids and seeing them have fun was something he genuinely enjoyed. It was the choice of costume everyone assumed he’d wear that gave him a headache. 

But not for the reason Dick and Steph probably thought. 

It was the damn wolf that lived in Tim’s body. Tim often spoke of him as a separate entity, like they were two beings inhabiting the same body. Most of the time, they were in agreement, but when they weren’t…

Well, there was a reason he and Tim couldn’t switch things up between the sheets. That he was the one who was on his knees or on his back despite the fact they’d _talked_ about this. Tim had no problem with being on the receiving end—he wanted to be, wanted to try it—but the damn wolf refused to be in anything other than the perceived dominant position. It had been the cause of many failed date nights where one or the other of them stormed out of Jason’s apartment or Tim’s house, frustrated beyond belief.

Dating a werewolf was hard. Dating a male werewolf who was convinced he was the alpha with all the mating rights was downright impossible.

It helped soothe Jason’s raw nerves to know that Tim felt the same way he did.

That still didn’t mean wearing a Little Red Riding Hood costume for Halloween was going to happen. In his mind, it had become the ultimate symbol of the power imbalance between him and that fucking wolf. He _refused_ to be seen as the weakest of the three of them (yes, three; it was hard to deny there was a third wheel being lugged around). Putting on that costume, he’d be inviting the wolf to walk all over him. 

Screw that.

* * *

“Looks like that knife got you good, Jaybird.” Roy poked at the wound on Jason’s back, the suture kit already in hand. “I’d say four, maybe five stitches?”

Jason took a swig of whiskey, hating himself for drinking it in front of his best friend, but they didn’t have anything else on hand to numb the pain. Not that the alcohol would—he’d need more than the quarter bottle left to do more than take the edge off. “Just get on with it.”

Roy snapped on a clean pair of gloves and made liberal use of the alcohol wipe in the kit. It stung and Jason took another drink. Stitches were part of his life. He hadn’t always had someone around to help put him back together either, so he tried hard to keep the bitching and moaning to a minimum. 

Of course, that didn’t mean Roy had to keep quiet. 

“A little bird told me you’re thinking about dressing up as Little Red Riding Hood for Halloween this year.” 

Jason slammed the bottle on the table, rattling the dinner plates still sitting on the other end. “If anyone else says that to me, I will shoot them. I am so _sick_ and tired of all their fucking jokes.” 

Roy let out a low whistle. “Okay, I didn’t mean to touch a nerve there. You alright?” 

“No.” 

“Want to talk about it?”

“No.”

“Does Tim know about this?” 

“No?” To be perfectly honest, Jason wasn’t sure. They’d spoken many times since this started coming up, but never once had Tim mentioned his Halloween plans. The holiday was still a few weeks away. Plenty of time for Jason to screw up the one good thing he had going for him and fuck off into the night with his proverbial tail between his legs. 

Damn wolf would probably love that.

Roy sighed as he pinched the deep cut close. “You know we’re going to talk about this. Tim is the best thing to happen to you in a long ass time, aside from yours truly of course, and I refuse to let you fuck it up over a stupid costume.”

Jason whipped his head around, only to have his forehead smacked away. “I am _not_ dressing up in a costume where my ass is all but hanging out, just begging to be taken by that fucking wolf.”

“Who says you have to wear a skirt?” 

Uh…Good question. 

“I didn’t think about that.” 

Roy grinned. “I can tell.” 

A whole new realm of possibilities was opening up. Pants. Leather ones, a pair that would take an obscene amount of wriggling just to put on, let alone take off. 

Jason shook his head to banish the image. “Okay, I’ll admit I was stuck on a skirt. But that doesn’t mean I’m dressing up. That damn wolf sees me give an inch, he’ll take a mile.” 

“You really need to stop overthinking this, Jay.” 

Roy knew the issues he was having with Tim’s wolf. He’d been on the receiving end of many a rant once Jason learned he was aware of the well-kept secret. So he could be excused for twisting around again and glaring at his best friend. 

“The hell?”

“No, really. You do. It’s a costume. A _character_. What you do with it is entirely up to you. If you think Little Red is some submissive and weak persona, so be it. But that’s not who you are. You’re the Red Hood and if anyone can turn Little Red Riding Hood into a bad-ass, it’ll be you.”

Well, fuck. 

“Why didn’t I think of that?”

“Because you’re an idiot who’s in love.” 

“I hate you sometimes.” 

“Love you too, Jaybird.”

* * *

When they finally did have a discussion about Halloween, it was Tim asking if he wanted to come over to help pass out candy. 

“I never go out on Halloween if I can avoid it,” he said one night while they patrolled together. “But since I bought the house, I feel like I should at least do that, especially since I rarely did when I was a kid.” 

“Why not?” 

“My parents didn’t want me to get too sugared up because then I’d suddenly sprout ears where I’m not supposed to have them or even my tail. It happened anytime I got too excited over something.” 

The thought of Tiny Tim accidentally sprouting wolf ears or a tail had Jason stopping in his tracks to just laugh. “Rip a lot of pants that way?” he chortled. 

“More than I care to remember.” The eyeroll was clear to see even from beneath his cowl. “Also, chocolate. I’d get sick after even a single piece.”

“You can eat white chocolate. I’ve seen you.” Jason distinctly remembered watching Tim devour a white chocolate confection when they went out for dinner last month. He’d been fine after, more than fine actually, as they’d gone back to his apartment later for dessert round two. 

“I can do cocoa butter, but cocoa solids seem to be what triggers an upset stomach.” Tim frowned. “Which sucks because I _love_ the taste of dark chocolate. And grapes. Those are the two foods I just can’t eat in either form.”

If they made it to Valentine’s Day, Jason made a mental note to only use white chocolate on anything he might make. 

“So, yeah,” Tim continued. “Do you want to come over? You don’t have to dress up unless you want to.” He grinned. “Although it would be kind of fun to open the door and have the Red Hood and Red Robin standing there with the candy dish.” 

Jason swore his heart flip-flopped in his chest. Here was proof that Tim had no idea what everyone else had been saying to him the last few weeks. Or if he did, he didn’t care and had his own plans for how he wanted the night to go and screw the peanut gallery for interfering. 

“Yeah, I will. I’ll bring my gear, but I kinda have an idea for a different costume already.” 

“Oh?” Tim perked up, casting an inquiring glance his way. 

“It’s a surprise.”

“I don’t have a costume aside from my uniform. Well, unless you count some old Harry Potter robes, which I don’t.” 

Jason leaned in and gave Tim a nudge. “Don’t overthink it. I don’t want to do some matchy-matchy couples thing.” 

Tim deflated in relief. “Good. Because the only thing I could think of that would be kinda cool was Superman and Wonder Woman and the thought of wearing a gaffe for the whole night just isn’t fun.” 

“Depends on which costume you’re wearing. Me, I’d put on Wonder Woman’s armor any day.” 

“I know. And trust me, that’s something I’d pay to see.” 

Jason frowned as a thought wormed its way up to the surface. He clearly had no problem with wearing a Wonder Woman costume, which included armor that looked like a skirt. Yet, here he was, struggling to put on a dress or a skirt for a completely different persona. Roy was absolutely right, the fucker. It wasn’t the costume or the skirt, but the character he didn’t like. 

Plans for Halloween started to take shape. There was only a week left, so he didn’t have a lot of time. 

The Big Bad Wolf had no idea what was coming.

* * *

Okay, so maybe wearing black leather pants was a bad idea. Or rather, wearing new ones he hadn’t quite taken the time to break in fully because they were stiff in places he didn’t really want them to be. 

Too late now. 

Riding his motorcycle had been a good idea though. The heat from the bike, added to that of his body, helped immensely. They weren’t perfect, but he could tolerate them for a while longer. 

In Tim’s garage, he parked his bike and swapped out his helmet and jacket for the red hooded capelet he ended up having to make himself. Years of repairing and making his own uniforms had given him a deft hand with the sewing machine, so it hadn’t taken too long. Yeah, he could have gone to Alfred, but at the risk of giving up his little game, he’d decided against it.

Running a hand through his hair to give it some life again, Jason squared his shoulders and entered the house, hitting the garage door button in the process. 

Tim was in the kitchen, stirring a pot that smelled suspiciously of cinnamon and cider. “Hey,” he said, not moving from his place in front of the stove. “This is almost done. I hope you like spiced cider.” 

“Is that Alfred’s recipe?”

“Yes.”

“Then I love it.” Jason set the duffle bag with his gear down on the dining table, taking note of the plates Tim had set on the counter. “You made dinner?” 

When Tim wasn’t distracted, he was pretty decent in the kitchen. 

“Most of it. Alfred provided the dessert.” 

“Apple pie?” 

“Maybe.”

Jason waited until Tim turned off the stove before making his move. 

Boxing in the shorter man against the counter, he grinned down at him. “Hi.”

Tim stilled, taking in his, well, everything. 

Beneath the red capelet, he wore an off-the-shoulder white blouse that actually looked really damn good on him, showing off his chest before the fabric disappeared into the black corset around his torso. And he couldn’t forget the pants. He was surprised those hadn’t given him away as they still creaked slightly when he moved. 

From the top of Tim’s head, wolf ears suddenly perked up. 

Well then. 

Jason grinned, purposefully showing his teeth in the process. “My, what big ears you have.” 

The furry appendages in question twitched. This was the first time he’d seen them up close. 

“All the better to hear you with,” Tim replied with a knowing smirk. 

Taking a chance, Jason blew a breath of air over the tip of one. Beneath him, the werewolf gasped, his blue eyes widening in surprise. 

“My, what big eyes you have,” Jason whispered. The black fur against his lips was quite possibly the softest thing he’d ever felt.

“All the better to see you with,” came Tim’s response, somewhat choked as his ears twitched again.

But Jason didn’t miss the hint of a fang that flashed in the overhead lights of the kitchen. Gently, he reached up and dragged his thumb over Tim’s lips, parting them just enough for him to suck on the tip. 

“My, what big teeth you have,” he murmured, feeling the longer than normal canines his boyfriend possessed. 

“All the better to eat you with.” Tim grinned, revealing his fangs. 

“I think I’ll be the one doing the eating tonight. Whaddya got to say about that?” 

Rather than speaking, Tim pressed forward, rolling his hips against Jason’s. “I think we’ll need to do something about my tail. It’s, umm… In the way?” 

The uncertain tone had Jason snickering, closing his eyes against the raven dark hair on Tim’s head. “I take it someone is enjoying this?”

“If by someone you mean me, yes. Although my wolf is definitely sitting up and taking notice.” 

Taking a chance, Jason reached into the waistband of Tim’s unbelted jeans to brush his fingers against the base of the long, black tail that was trying to unfurl. It stilled under his touch and a moment later, Tim went utterly boneless in his arms.

“More.” 

“Bossy.” That didn’t stop him from rubbing it again while relishing the desperate whine that came from the man all but clinging to him. 

Ego boost, right there. Tomorrow, he’d have to make sure to use Tim’s credit card to buy something nice for Roy. Because damn, his advice had been on point for once. 

Tim whimpered, wrapping his arms around Jason’s neck to drag him down into a sloppy kiss. “Bedroom?” 

Jason didn’t stop stroking the base of his tail. “I think right here is just fine. Now turn around.” 

The whimper became another whine, which soon became a howl, and by the end of it, Jason’s ears were ringing. But he had a very happy werewolf hanging off his cock, still basking in the afterglow and drooling slightly. Not that he was much better. Looking down to where their bodies were still joined together, Jason couldn’t stop feeling victorious over the damn wolf. 

Who’d have thought this costume would work in his favor? 

“That was awesome,” Tim managed to say between breaths. “Can we do that again?” 

“You tell me. You’re the Big Bad Wolf.”


End file.
